


I Must Be Good For Something

by TheGalacticKitten



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kinda, fem luffy, fem zoro, good babies, i just like writing about girls loving girls hdksgjk, im love these two ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalacticKitten/pseuds/TheGalacticKitten
Summary: Silent suffering? Not when you have a buff, loving girlfriend who would give anything to see you smile.





	I Must Be Good For Something

**Author's Note:**

> its almost four am n i havent slept yet forgibve m e

It was... a night.

A night that Luffy wishes that would be filled with peaceful dreams and loving kisses and whispers of reassurance.

A night plagued with nightmares and empty arms and breaths of silence filling the humid night air.

Quickly she shook her head, trying to dispel the images of blood and gore covering the rocks around the love of her life, of her brother’s crying face with blood matting in singed and burnt hair, of her nakama, her  _family_ being taken away one by one to god knows where, too far for her to reach, too far for them to hear her screams of anguish and anger.

But that’s over.

She’s safe, and they’re safe, but her girlfriend is on watch and away from her and too far to shout for without risking waking up the others. Lips that are usually drawn up into a sunny grin are pressed into a straight line and eyes that are often full of childish optimism are filled with a mature sort of exhaustion that shouldn’t be there.

Letting out a huff and rolled off of her bed and into the floor, stretching as she pulled herself up with minimal effort. Nami and Robin were still fast asleep in their respective beds, their chests rising and falling with each slow breath. It was somewhat comforting to watch but her hands itched to feel her lover’s warmth again, for it to drive away any doubts that what she was seeing wasn’t just a pleasant dream.

Forcing herself to move at an easy pace, she made her way out and onto the deck, where she easily made her way up to the source of gentle  _clank_ ings of metal. Popping her head in, Luffy finally gave in and leaped onto her girl, wrapping her limbs around her like a python, causing a grunt of shock and the near dropping of the ridiculously large weights in the green-haired woman’s hands.

Luckily, she’d gotten used to her lover’s random bursts of energy during times where she’s doing something strenuous and laid the weight down carefully where it wouldn’t roll around. A sigh escaped the taller woman’s lips as she brought her hands up to run her fingers through short obsidian locks until the smaller decides to talk.

Zoro had ended up sitting down on the floor with Luffy burying her face in the crook of her neck, limbs slowly retracting to their original lengths until she was sitting with a leg on either side of the swordsman’s abdomen, perched on her lap comfortably. The silence was abruptly broken by a soft, muffled voice with the owner’s face then resting her chin on a broad shoulder.

“Does Zoro think I’m weak?”

Unable to stop herself, the taller pushed the other away from her body to look into her eyes. Only then did she see that it was one of those nights; one where the past would haunt her outside of waking situations. “No, Luffy, I think you’re the strongest among us. Why would I follow someone I thought was weak?” Zoro’s voice was light and gentle but hung heavy in the air for moments after.

Then, without warning, the tears began to fall from eyes that were normally so bright, and the two were in a crushing hug again as sobs wracked the small girl’s -- girl, because she was still too young to be called a woman, even with everything she had to witness, to experience -- and words bubbled from under the layers of joy and love she hid them under for so long.

This had been coming for far too long, Zoro thought, rubbing soothing circles on her back, lending an ear for what she needed to get out, acting as the rock she seldom had to be.

“I’m sorry -- You shouldn’t be following me, I’m not --” A cough interrupted shaky words. “I’m not strong, I let you all get taken away, I let you almost  _die_ , Zoro, I almost let the  _damn_  love of my life get taken away because I was too weak to fight more!” Luffy was wailing now, even with her attempts at being quiet.

A tightness in the green-haired woman’s chest began forming with each word. “And then -- then --  _Ace_ ,” she choked out, snot dribbling from her nose and rosy cheeks fully flushed, “He -- he died protecting me! In the end, everything failed _because of_   _me_! I was too weak then, so, so weak, and I’m --” her voice caught and a violent sob ripped from her body.

“ _I’m so scared that I’ll lose you and everyone else because of my weakness, just like him_.”

Words finally failed her and Zoro gently took her face into her rough, calloused hands, wiping away tears with a gentleness few would ever see. “You’re much stronger now,” She reassured her girlfriend, voice soft but full of  _something_  that made Luffy almost believe her. “You’re so much stronger now, I almost didn’t recognize you when you fought with your all that first time we came back together. You can protect us, and you do, okay?” She pressed a soft kiss onto Luffy’s forehead before talking again.

“But you have to let us protect you too, got that? Family protects each other. You can’t go on thinking that only you’re responsible for the safety and care of us as well as yourself. Give yourself a break; we came onto this ship knowing full well that it was dangerous.”  Another kiss was pressed onto the tip of her nose as a few stray tears were carefully wiped away.

Silence settled over them again, the only noises being the sniffles and muffled mutterings of love and affection that the young captain so desperately needed in that moment. Gentle kisses and careless hands led to the eventual laughter and blooming grin that she’d fallen in love with.

Neither could ask for a better lover, partner, friend, or drinking buddy, even with all the ups and downs they run through together.


End file.
